Into the Rain
by story.teller1992
Summary: you really have to read it...
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to begin my fanfic of breaking dawn

I'm going to begin my fanfic of breaking dawn. This story belongs to me, however the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Back Cover:

Jane stared at me and I stared back. Her gorgeous face was lit up with one of the most terrifying smiles I'd ever seen. She stared harder, the smile still there, but her eyes had gone hard. I knew what she was trying to do. Exactly what she had tried to do every time she'd seen me. She was trying to make her powers work. But they never would.

"Where is he?" I whispered. She just smiled, now showing her teeth.

"You are still human."

"Where's Edward? And where's...where is...HE?" I asked, ignoring her statement. I silently scolded myself for not even being able to say his name.

"He is...safe. They both are. For now. But, you...you are to come with me."

"But where-"

"No. Do not speak. For if you disobey now, I guarantee you they will not be safe for long."

Inside Flap:

The one thing I had to say came out choked and wracked with sobs. "I...love...you...Edward. And… and I'm sorry."

When the Voluturi discovers that Bella is still human, all hell breaks loose. Between the good vampires, the bad ones, the werewolves and now humanity, Bella is lost in a world she can't afford to be lost in. What will she do? When every decision she makes has the power to ignite an ancient war of good and evil, a war between mythological creatures...what will she do?

Preface:

I had to do it. I didn't want to, but I had to. For Alice. For Carlisle and Esme. For Rosalie and Jasper and Emmet. And for him. I had to do it for him. For him and for Edward. Edward would probably forgive me for risking my life. Maybe. He'd probably never forgive me. He might not even love me anymore. But his life was at stake. That was something more precious than anything else. If I gave up now and cost him his life, I might as well jump off a cliff for real this time. The only comfort that would keep me from doing so is Edward. But he too, is missing. I have to do it. I have to save them both. Edward could probably save himself, but I couldn't take that risk. And he, he definitely wouldn't be able to save himself. I'd seen what they'd done to him. I've got to do this. I took a deep breath and walked into the dark room. The room where my ultimate demise could occur.


	2. Chapter 2

"EDWARD

"EDWARD. I can't do this! I can't tell Charlie, it'll kill him. I'm all he has. Crap, crap, crap, I can't do it, I-"

"Bella. Please calm yourself." He pulled the Volvo into the driveway and turned off the engine. "Charlie will have to accept it. This is the way it is meant to be."

"I know that. And I love you. So very, very much. But..." He placed his finger on my lips and shushed me.

"No buts. All is well. Trust me." His eyes smoldered at me and my heart stopped. He smiled that wonderful crooked smile. "Bella, you must breathe or there will be no Bella for me to marry." So I listened to him and I breathed.

"Alright," I said, "Let's go." He opened his door, and before it had closed was opening mine. I'd have speed like that soon. Then I could be opening my own door. I laughed at my silly thoughts. Edward stared at me. Bewildered.

"I thought you were nervous. Now, you're laughing. Bella, we've been together for over a year and I have yet to figure you out. Now, what are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing. Just about how I can't wait to join you in holy matrimony forever and ever." He gave me his crooked half-smile.

"Ah. Of course. I can't wait either." He grabbed my hand and we walked up to the front door, he unlocked it (and I hadn't even see him take the key out from under the \eave!) and we walked inside.

"Bella?" Charlie called, as always when I came home, or when he did.

"Yeah...yeah it's me Dad. And Edward is with me too." Charlie came around the corner and gave me a big hug. Then he stepped back and glared at Edward.

"Hello chief." Edward's voice came out smooth as silk, always as polite as could be even though Charlie didn't deserve it.

"Dad. I, have to tell you something. Um...um, let's go sit...in the, the living room." Edward gave my hand a squeeze and I took a deep breath. Charlie just gave me a quizzical look.

"Oooook. Let's go...sit then." The three of us walked into the living room and Edward and I sat on the couch and Charlie sat in his favourite chair.

"Alright, now listen. Before I tell you this, I want you to know something. I'm an adult Ch-Dad. Remember that." I took a deep breath and looked over at Edward. He smiled at me and nodded his head. "Dad. Edward and I are getting married. He proposed to me...and I, I accepted." Charlie said nothing. He sat there and he stared at me, then Edward, then me again.

"This is the part where you say, we hope we're together when we're 25 so that we can get married then." He said in a flat tone.

"No. Dad, I'm serious. We're serious. We're getting married in August."

"YOU PICKED A DATE? No. Isabella Marie Swan! NO! NO! NO!" Charlie stood up and stared at me, his eyes bugging out, his face a deep shade of red.. "You-you, I just- what is-"

I stood too. "Dad, I know this is big news. I know I'm young, and I know you think that I'm too young. But I love Edward. Okay dad? I love Edward Anthony Cullen. I love him today and I loved him yesterday, and I'll love him tomorrow. And that's really all that matters. I'm not pregnant. I'm not marrying him out of guilt or because I feel obligated. I'm marrying him because I love him."

Charlie stared at me and his eyes softened. "That was quite a speech Bella. A believable one. You however are too young. Adult or not, I cannot allow you to be married when you're fresh out of high school. My answer is NO." His face had mouth had become a grim line. His defense was beginning to waver.

"Dad. Whether I have your consent or not, I'm doing this. This is what I choose Dad. I choose Edward and there's nothing you can do about it." We stared at each other and Charlie's face crumpled in what could only be pain.

"Bella…my little girl. You're my little girl Bells. I can't lose you to some other man."

"Dad," I said stepping forward. I hugged him tightly and continued talking. "I'm not ever going to leave-" my voice broke, I knew I'd actually have to leave soon. "I'll always be your little girl and I'll always love you. Nobody can replace you okay?"

"Alright…fine. I still don't agree…but…if this is what you want…I don't want to lose you."

"I promise you won't lose me dad. Alright. Edward, we have to go to your house and tell your family."

"Well," said Charlie, "Don't you want to call Renee?"

My mom. Of course. I could tell that my face looked stricken with horror. "Mom." Charlie nodded at me and smiled. He knew that he could play along and be nice and agreeable, because Renee would never allow it. No wonder he'd given up so easily. I sighed, spun on my heel and walked to the kitchen, picked up the phone and began dialing. Every ring had my heart jumping and I ran over my words in my head. Then she picked up.

"Helllllooooo?"

"Hi Mom."

"Bella, hi honey, how are you?"

"Um, I'm, I'm uh, good. I have some...some news for you."

"Oh? Well, is it good news or bad? Wait, wait don't tell me, just tell me the news. I don't want to know if it's good or bad. I'll make that decision myself."

"Well mom, today I was hanging out with Edward around lunch time and he did something really, really sweet mom. You see, he pulled out this ring and-"

"Oh god."

"And mom, he proposed."

"And you said that you were too young and that he need ask again when you are at least 25 right?"

"No. I...I accepted mom." Silence. "Mom?" silence. "MOM?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. You are eighteen years old. Are you being forced into this? Are you pregnant Bella?" I thought of saying, 'Yes mom. Edward is a vampire and he got me pregnant with a half-vampire, half-human baby,' but I didn't.

Instead I said, "I'm positive mom. I love him. I'm not pregnant. I just know that I'll never meet anybody else except Edward. I love him with all my heart. And I want be with him always."

"No. My answer is no. You're too young Bella. I made the mistake of getting married so young, I thought I'd never love anyone else. I thought that Charlie was the one but Bella, I was wrong. As teeneagers tend to think with their hearts and that they've found their true loves…no, no, no, no, no, no. My answer is no."

"Mom. I'm not asking your permission. I'm telling you how it's going to be. I'm an adult you know."

"Fine. Go ahead and do whatever you'd like Miss Adult." now it was my turn to be silent.

"Mom? I love you."

"Send me an invitiation Bella."

"I will Mom."

"Bye sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too mom." There was a soft click as Renee hung up. I placed the phone on the hook and practically skipped to the living room.

"Renee approves Ch-dad." Charlie stared at me, then nodded. "We've got to go tell the Cullens the big new now. I'll be back later. I love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells."

Edward and I walked out the front door to the Volvo.

There. I'd done it. I'd given my parents the news.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, okay

"Okay, okay. So maybe not these dresses…Rose, she doesn't like these for the bridesmaid dresses, we'll have to find other ones. I was thinking maybe lavender…would you like lavender Bella? I mean you didn't like the blue. Yes, I say let's try lavender."

"Alice the blue were fine really I-"

"No, Bella, I SAW as soon as Rosalie suggested it. But I can also see that you will be in love with the lavender because of the way it looks with our complexion. So there."

"Alright Alice. Can I go now? Please?"

"NO." Alice and Rosalie replied in unison. Rosalie then smiled at me, "Soon though Bella. You can leave soon." I sighed. I knew arguing was pointless. Ever since I'd announced that I wanted Rosalie to be a bridesmaid, she had decided she wanted to at least try and accept me. And part of that was helping Alice with the wedding. We continued to talk a little bit more (to my discontent) about the wedding dress, the reception dress (why did I have to wear two separate dresses exactly?) and their bridesmaid dresses.

"Rosalie, Edward is going to call your phone in 2.5 seconds." Alice stated.

Rosalie pulled out her phone and flipped it open before it'd been ringing for half a second. "Yeah. She's right here Edward." She handed me the phone and I took it, eager to hear his captivating, honey-like tone.

"Hello Bella. Charlie just called my phone-did you give him my number? -Anyway he wants you to call him. Said it was important."

"Ok, I will. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"SAVE ME. They're torturing me Edward. They keep talking about dresses and now they've moved onto the food for the reception and please just come get me." He laughed his sweet, melodic laugh.

"Alright Bella. I'll come and get you." He hung up the phone and I looked up to a glaring Rosalie and Alice.

"_Torturing _you?" Asked Rosalie in a flat tone. I nodded.

"I promise, I promise, promise, promise to finish up this week. Just not today." I smiled at both of them and they sighed.

"Well," said Alice, "If you're truly indifferent to everything…Rosalie and I can just pick stuff out and then I'd know whether or not you'll like it. That is, if you don't mind not picking anything out for-"

I interrupted. "Oh, would you please? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" At that moment Edward walked through the door and I smiled. I knew I wasn't breathing, but I was okay with that. "Edward." I stated.

"Bella." He replied. He then turned to Alice and Rosalie. "Girls, I'm taking Bella back. But she'll be back to you tomorrow for more wedding preper-," he stopped and looked thoughtful for a second. "Oh, no guess not. Have fun doing it without her." He grabbled my hand and gently pulled me up. "Alright let's go."

"Okay." Edward and I walked out the door and he turned to me.

"Have you called Charlie? He sounded worried…I don't know what he wanted to tell you though."

"Oh, well let me use your phone. I forgot." He handed me the small silver phone and I quickly dialed Charlie's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? Chief Swan here."

"Dad it's just me. What's up? Edward said you needed something."

"Oh, uh, hey Bella. Uh, you should come home. I've got some bad news."

"I'm a little busy. Do you think that you could just tell me over the phone?"

"Are you sure you want me to? When I said 'bad news' Bells, I mean…bad news."

"It's okay. I can take it."

He took a deep breath. "Bella, Jacob Black is missing." I stopped breathing. Everything started spinning and Charlie just kept talking. "He's been gone for three and a half weeks Bells and nobody knows where he is. Everyone on the reservation has searched. It's like he…he dropped off the face of the Earth or something. There's no trace of him anywhere." Edward grabbed my shoulders and gently shook me.

"Bella," He whispered. "You've got to breathe. Breathe Bella, please." I took in a shaky breath and cringed. It felt like someone had stabbed me.

"He's gone?" I asked. Of course he was. Dammit! I couldn't deal with this. My wedding was in a month and Jacob had disappeared. "No. He can't be gone. My Jake? No, no he can't."

"I'm sorry Bells. But he is." I told Charlie I had to go and I collapsed on the ground and started sobbing.

"Ed-" hic-"ward, I can't-" hic "-deal with Jake being g-gone. I c-can't d-do it. I'm sorry." I buried my face in my hands and started crying harder. Edward would leave. He'd be mad at me for crying _again _over Jacob Black. But instead of hearing him walk away, I instead felt his cool marble fingers lifting my chin.

"We will find him." He stated. "I promise." His eyes were filled with truth and I knew that he meant it.

"Okay." I whispered. He picked me up and held me in his arms. Then his phone rang again. He flipped it open.

"Hello?" I didn't hear anything on the other end. But Edward handed me the phone. "It's Billy Black. How did he get my number?" I shrugged and took the phone.

"Hey Billy. What's up?" there was silence momentarily. Then a child-like voice.

"I _do_ imitate him _quite _well. Don't I little human? I can tell just by your voice that you're still human. Well for that, we took your werewolf." There was a soft click as Jane hung up. I don't know what happened next. I slumped to the ground and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING

WARNING!! SPOILERS FROM FIRST ACTUAL CHAPTER OF BREAKING DAWN!! Oh, and as much as I want to be loved and famous for creating twilight, I'm not because I didn't.

I sat at the table, looking around at the face of each Cullen as we tried to figure out what we were going to do. The atmosphere felt much like that first night they came back, tense and unknowing. Edward was of course, seated next to me and his cold, white hand was wrapped around my small, warm one. Nobody said anything; nobody had any idea what to say.

"There has to be something we can do." I said it quietly, so quietly that only a vampire would have been able to hear it.

"Shh. Love, don't worry. We'll save Jacob. I promise." I sighed and laid my head down on the cool surface of the table. Then I had an idea.

"The others. The pack…. They… they don't know, do they?" Alice looked up at me, her eyes full of terror. She felt horrible for not being able to see the Volturi decide to take Jake in the first place. She solemnly shook her head no. I stood up fast, knocking my chair over.

"We have to go tell them. I have to go tell them. It's my fault he's gone and I'll be damned if we don't let them at least know where he is."

"Bella, love, be rational here. They may not understand why at all and it could cause problems a"-

"Edward please. I have to go tell them." I stumbled out of the house. Surprisingly, Edward wasn't following me at all. I stopped dead in my tracks. Keys. I needed the keys to the stupid Guardian that Edward had bought for me. I turned around to go back in, but Edward was standing on the porch, a crooked grin on his perfect lips. I smiled back and sauntered (more like tripped) up the stairs. He handed me the keys ad kissed the top of my head. I thanked him and ran back down to the car.

As I started the car, I wondered if the Cullen's were right. Maybe…maybe this was a bad idea after all. I didn't want any of them to hurt me, even though the scars would vanish after Edward bit me. But still…what if they didn't just scar me?

No. No, no, no. Bad thoughts Bella. They would never hurt you. You have to know that. I turned on the windshield wipers as I drove through the never-ending rain of Forks. Finally, I reached the line, but of course, it didn't affect me and I drove right over it and straight to Emily's house. I at least knew where Sam would be, if not the others.

I carefully pulled over, and turned off the car. I didn't want to get out yet, I needed time to compose my thoughts and think of what I was going to say. I gently opened the door and stepped out into the misting rain.

The first person I saw was Quil. "Hey there vampire girl! What's up?" I stared at him, I could feel the tears welling up again, but I swallowed and mumbled.

"I need you all to…to be in the same place. I…I have something important to tell you." That's when I saw Paul, Seth and Embry come around the corner.

"Alright," Quil said softly, "Leah and Sam are inside. So, I guess we'll all just head in." The five of us headed up to the front porch and through the door. As soon as the door opened, I smelled warm bread and chocolate. I didn't want to give them the bad news.

"Hello Bella," Emily said softly.

"Um, Hi…hi Emily. Hi Sam. Hey everyone."

"What brings you here?" Sam had a quizzical look on his face, a distraught, confused look.

"It's…it's about Jake." Everyone noticeably tensed up.

"What about him?" Paul said gruffly.

"Well…there are these vampires, the…the Volturi, they run all of Vampirism and, and…"

"WHAT ABOUT JAKE?" Paul was slightly trembling. Embry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Paul, chill out. Let her talk."

"They have Jake because I'm still human and they're not giving him back until I'm a vampire and I…I'm really sorry an this is all my fault and…and…" I started sobbing and I sunk to the floor.

"TAKE PAUL OUTSIDE NOW." I heard a tearing of cloth and when I looked up, Paul was running towards me at full speed. As a wolf. I knew I was in trouble.


End file.
